


Cum Slut

by Avangee



Series: The Adventures Of Brendon Urie's Cocksucking Lips [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Afysco Era, Blowjobs, Brendon wants to fuck everyone, Brendon's a Cum Slut, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gangbang (mentioned), Humiliation, Implied sixsome, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: "You like it rough, Bren? Like being hurt, being bossed around, fucked so hard you cry?" Gabe asks, moving closer to Brendon, "I fucked Pete, he's not what you need."Brendon keeps surprising Gabe, the kid actually started rubbing himself through his jeans, "And what do I need, Saporta?""Me."





	Cum Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, for the sake of This afysco bren is 18 and then the rest of the band is 19. Zack is the same age as Gabe tho.   
>  Also I dont speak Spanish but i really liked the idea of Gabe dirty talking in Spanish, so it may not be completely right. If anyone speaks spanish, please correct me if im wrong.

Gabe is high out of his mind, maybe even higher than when he saw the cobra. Brendon Urie is a gift to humanity, and maybe every broke drug dealer in L.A.

"Alright man, so you've gotta be so horny on that bus. How do you even deal with that?" Brendon asks, he's kinda cute in the curious kid way, he's been asking Gabe about touring for hours now. 

"One of two things, you either learn to be quiet or you wait until hotel nights. Wait, dude. You're in a van, right?" Brendon nods cautiously, "Aw, dude you're totally fucked unless someone in your band is just as horny you're never gonna get lucky." 

"I think Ryan would fuck me, he's pretty. Car sex is weird, though. Like all the heat gets trapped inside and my legs always get stuck on the seat. One time this girl was riding me in my car and like, I could not focus because I could feel the sweat gathering in my seat and all I could think about was how it was going to be a bitch to clean," Brendon tells, then, in the most overdramatic way possible, he falls back into the floor, sighing and taking another hit.

Gabe is kind of shocked, he knew Brendon wasn't a virgin or anything, but he never expected Brendon to be so open about his sexual experiences. He can't stop thinking of Brendon during sex, how his mouth would fall into a perfect 'o' shape and how his hands would feel. Fuck, Gabe's kind of attracted to this kid. 

"Man, have you ever thought about Pete? He's so fucking hot, like he could literally punch me in the face and I would get hard. Fuck, I kinda want him to hurt me. Like, he could throw me against a wall and finger me. And, dude, I jacked it to him before I even met him. I had this poster of him in my room and it was like he was watching me jerk off. It was awesome," Brendon says, his voice a bit out of breath and his hands are lingering on his thighs like he wants to touch himself. 

"You like it rough, Bren? Like being hurt, being bossed around, fucked so hard you cry?" Gabe asks, moving closer to Brendon, "I fucked Pete, he's not what you need." 

Brendon keeps surprising Gabe, the kid actually started rubbing himself through his jeans, "And what do I need, Saporta?" 

"Me."

Gabe climbs on top of Brendon, pinning his hands to the floor so he couldn't touch himself any more. Brendon makes a face halfway between suprise and pleasure, his eyes close and his mouth hangs open. He's beautiful and Gabe wants to fuck him so hard he becomes a spit-smeared, cum-filled mess.

"Fuck my mouth just like this, Gabe. Hold my hands down and make me choke on your cock. God, I dont want to be able to even talk after this. Fuck my voice out, Gabe." 

"You're still recording, wouldn't you're pretty little band wonder what happened? You gonna tell them I fucked your throat so hard it broke?" Gabe leans down with his last words, punctuating each syllable with a nip to Brendon's throat. 

"I'll tell them, then let them could fuck my sore, swollen throat until I'm filled with cum. Maybe I'll get some of the dancers to fuck my throat too, anyone who asks. I'll get on my knees and just wait until a cock's feeding me, filling me up with it like the little whore I am. Feed me, Gabe. Then keep fucking into my throat until you cum again and again and again. I wanna be covered inside and out with your cum, Gabe. Fuck me, please, I'm begging," Brendon begs, he really fucking begs for it. He's grinding up into Gabe's leg, practically humping it. Fuck, he's such a slut. 

Gabe replaces the hands holding Brendon's down with his knees, clothed cock just above Brendon's drooling lips. He unzips his jeans, not even bothering to take them all the way off so Brendon knows he's not worth it. Brendon has his eyes closed and his mouth open, he's begging for Gabe's cock. 

"You're such a fucking slut, a little cum-slut. You'd do anything to swallow my cum, wouldn't you? You're begging for it, I'm gonna give it to you so hard. So hard, you forget you name, and all you want is more," Gabe growls, his voice rough as he holds Brendon's head up to fuck into. He thrusts all the way into Brendon's throat, making Brendon gag around his cock. 

Brendon feels his skin go cold, he shivers with goosebumps. He can feel Gabe's pretty cock hit the back of his throat. Gabe has his hands pulling the back of Brendon's head closer and closer until his nose is pressed into Gabe's pants and he can't breathe. Brendon moans around Gabe's cock, it's fucking huge. He swallows, knowing it will drive Gabe insane, and moans again. 

Brendon is moaning like a bitch in heat around Gabe's dick, licking at the base and breathing in Gabe's scent. Gabe thinks it's the hottest damn thing, Brendon's so fucking hungry for his cock. He wants it so bad, he's enjoying every single second of this. Gabe grunts as he starts to move, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in with no warning. He can hear Brendon's pretty little gagging sounds and moans as Gabe fucks into him. It's only been a few minutes but Gabe can feel himself about to let go, he doesn't tell Brendon. He doesn't deserve a warning, he'll probably love it. Brendon will probably love choking on Gabe's cum, because he's such a good little boy. 

"You love this, I'm thinking maybe you're going to spend the night and I'm gonna fuck you all night. Fill you with cum like you want, you little whore." Gabe doesn't hold back his moans, he wants to know the whole hotel to know what a good slut Brendon is. 

Brendon gags as Gabe cums down his throat. He's got tears in his eyes but he's still licking at the base of Gabe's cock, making sure he's a good boy. 

"Buen chico, so good. Eras tan bueno, zorra pequeñito . Fuck, such a good little slut. So good. Tragar, tragarlo todo. So- fuck- so good," Gabe stutters out as he rides out his orgasm, rolling his hips into Brendon's mouth. 

Brendon gags, he can feel hot tears running down his face and he fucking loves it. The bitter taste of Gabe's cum runs down his throat, sticking to the edges and letting him savour the taste. Fuck, his throat is already sore. Gabe needs to fuck him more, cum down his throat so much that it's all he can taste for weeks. Brendon can feel Gabe pulling out, he moves his head with Gabe's cock, hollowing out his cheeks and licking around it to bring him back. He groans around the softening dick, bobbing his head so hard it hurts his neck. Brendon closes his eyes and focuses on making Gabe feel good, making him cum again. He sucks and licks all he can, finally once he takes Gabe to the back of his throat he feels the cock twitch. Brendon swallows around it, licking the base and trying to lift his hand to help. 

Gabe didn't expect Brendon to keep blowing him without even a break to breathe, he's a good little cocksucker. He's trying his absolute best, and Gabe tries to hold off, to stay soft so Brendon works harder and harder but he's just so good at it. Gabe let's out a little groan of satisfaction, the kind that builds up in his chest. He's put of breath and he's too tired to fuck into Brendon's mouth.

"I'm gonna get off you, you've got to do all the work now. I'm just gonna sit down and I'm not going to move until you make me cum. Got it?" Gabe doesn't move until Brendon nods. 

He moves slow, he's practically drained, Brendon sucked all the energy from him. Normally, Gabe has a lot more stamina, but this kid is such a good little slut that he took everything out of Gabe. Brendon's on his knees in an instant, mouth open, waiting for instructions. 

"Whore," Gabe says, voice teasing and cold. He sits on the couch and spreads his legs, dragging Brendon by the shirt collar to his dick and just when Brendon starts to take him into in his mouth, Gabe pushes him away and orders him to strip. 

"I wanna feel you in my mouth for weeks, wanna taste you, wanna get off to this memory. Boss me around, control me. Fuck, I'm such a slut, use me. Tell me what to do, I'm your toy tonight. Don't even need to cum, as long as you keep cumming in me. That's all the cum I need. Fuck me, Gabe. Fuck my mouth, my ass, my face. Fuck me," Brendon speaks as he strips, slow, seductive. 

He pulls his shirt off from the bottom, slowly revealing his chest. Gabe can see when the cold air got to him, his nipples got hard instantly and his hair visibly stood up. His words get muffled by the fabric for a while. He unzips his pants in the most tortuous way, thrusting his hips up to meet his hand and then pushing the other one down to the zipper. Dragging it down slow, so slow. He moans softly when he got his dick out, it was the first thing he did. Nothing is under the jeans, no underwear at all. Gabe notices the wet spot on the front of his jeans for the first time, his jeans were absolutely soaked in cum. Brendon must have came when he was swallowing Gabe down. Fuck, he got off just on getting his throat fucked. Slut. 

"Keep those on, wanna see how much cum those little jeans can handle. Zip them back up and don't touch yourself. Maybe after you make me cum, I'll let you hump my leg," Gabe says in his most commanding voice, he motioned for Brendon to get back on the floor, to suck him dry. 

Brendon does as he's told and immediately drops to his knees, he takes all of Gabe to the back of his throat. Gabe yawns dramatically and turns on the TV, pretending to be bored. He flips through the channels until he gets to a decent movie about spys or something. Brendon bobs faster, trying to get Gabe's attention back on him. He sucks on the tip, licking to precum out of the slit. 

"Maybe you're only good when I'm fucking you, Bren. I think you're shit at this, you can't suck my dick and you can't cum. If you cum without permission again, I'm gonna kick you out. Soaked in my cum, and you're dick aching for something. Maybe a stranger will take pity on you and fuck you where everyone can see. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being a pathetic slut in front of the world. I'd record it, send it to Pete, tell him how awful you are at this. Can't even suck my dick. Maybe I should record this, show your little bandmates, show Pete. You want me to record it, slut? Want everyone you know to see how much of a little cock whore you are?" 

Brendon nods, moaning around Gabe's dick. The degradation making his dick throb against the metal zipper, it hurt but Brendon actually gets off to the pain. He lifts his eyes to see what Gabe is doing, if he was getting his phone. Gabe's already recording, capturing every moment. Brendon groans, that is the hottest thing, he could feel spit drying on his cheeks and he was almost ready to cum.

"Please, can I cum?" He asks, every word separated by a Gabe's dick, only speaking when he bobs up. 

Gabe leans down, hand pushing hair back off Brendon's sweaty face, and resting it just below Brendon's ear, "Not before me, toy. You can hold back, if you cum without permission I'm going to call Ryan over here. You know, he's just in the next room, right? He can probably hear you, he's probably getting off on what a slut you are." 

Gabe is trying to make Brendon cum, he wants Brendon to break the rules. Wants to see him scared that he messed up. Brendon's a mess, too far gone to even care that he's breaking the rules when he cums in his pants. He pulls off Gabe and sits back on his knees, "I came, you gonna kick me out or call Ryan?" 

"I should call everyone, put a little sign on the door 'Disobedient cum slut ready and willing' but that's bad publicity. What would your fans think if they find out you're a dirty, little whore? And, I should go get your little band mate, let him see how slutty you really are," Gabe says sweetly, a hand snaking to the back of Brendon's and pulling him forward with no warning, "but you don't deserve it. I'm going to cum on your face, and you're going to leave it there so everyone knows you're a cum-slut, pibe malcriado. Pibe pequeñito zorra.

"God, I don't know what you're saying but I love it," Brendon mumbles, tongue out to catch all the cum he can. 

Gabe is still sitting on the couch, Brendon in between his knees. He's still got the camera trained on Brendon's face, taking pictures. He's sent a few to Brendon's bandmates, all of them. Maybe he'll even send Brendon over to get his throat fucked out by them too, cum still on his face and still shirtless. They would fuck Brendon senseless, make him moan so loud Gabe would hear through the walls. Gabe cums to the idea, all over Brendon's pretty face. He's got his mouth open, chasing the taste of Gabe's cum. Then, he's sucking Gabe down again, bobbing his head and licking up every last bit of cum Gabe has left. 

"Little slut, you know you're a slut, don't you? You would do anything to get fucked, wouldn't you? Even, go over to your little friend with cum down your throat and all over your face? Have him fuck your tight little ass and then fuck your throat even harder than I did, do you wanna?" Gabe asks, his voice uneven and breathy, he doesn't give Brendon time to answer before he's thrusting up into his tight throat. Cutting off his breath and cumming just a little bit more so Brendon chokes on the thing he loves so much. 

Brendon pulls off coughing and cumming in his pants for the third time, little drops soak through and fall onto the floor. He gathers his breath and in a course voice he begs, "Please. You want Ryan to fuck me, now? Call him, please. Want you to fuck me, too. Want my mouth and my ass fucked so hard I can't think. Fuck me, Gabe. Fuck me, please." 

"You have to bring him over, cum on your face and dripping out of your jeans. Explain it, tell him how much of a whore you are, what you want. He's in room 32, with Jon and Spencer and Zack. Want them all to fill you with cum? Want them all to see what a cum-slut you are, cum all over you and begging for more? Go ask them to fuck you." Gabe orders, he's not recording anymore. He elected to take pictures and send them to Brendon's band members, all of them. While Brendon was sucking his dick, he told them all to go to Ryan's room if they wanted to see Brendon beg for their cocks. 

Brendon does beg, cum drying on his face and on his knees, he begs for everyone to come back to Gabe's room and fuck him. Fill all his holes with as many dicks as he can handle. He even starts to blow Ryan, to convince him. Ryan is fully fucking convinced the moment Brendon's lips meet his cock. Brendon begs and begs until Zack grabs him and carries him to Gabe's room, everyone following and fucking him until they're all out of cum to feed him. 

Brendon does lose his voice, when the producer asks how everyone gets a little quiet. He swallows and a small smile makes its way onto his lips when he feels cum still stuck to his abused throat.


End file.
